Electric hair clippers have been used to cut hair for many years. The clippers generally include a blade set having a stationary blade and a moving blade. Each of the blades has a row of spaced teeth arranged so that hair strands which enter between the teeth of the stationary blade are cut when the teeth of the moving blade pass across the stationary blade teeth.
Conventional hair clippers cut hair quickly and efficiently, and are designed so that substantially all of the hair strands which pass between the stationary teeth are cut to a particular uniform length. This is undesirable when creating some hairstyles, however, such as when thinning the hair by only cutting a limited number of the hair strands. Other hairstyling effects, such as layering or blending the hair, cannot be made well with a conventional hair clipper, either, and are usually made by chopping the hair with a razor. This requires manual effort and special skill some possibility of injury. Thus, there is a need for hair clipper blades which can be used to create the appearance of razor cut hairstyles.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved cutting blades for hair clippers.
Another object is to provide new and improved hair clipper cutting blades which can create the appearance of razor cut hairstyles by thinning, layering and blending the hair to create unique textures and surface appearances in the hair.